Natsu no Himawari
by Kina Arisugawa
Summary: Sebagian banyak dari mereka mengatakan kata 'Takdir' itu identik dg sesuatu hal berbau 'Negative', Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagiku, ketika Takdir mempertemukanKu dg Mu, NaruHina


_Tak terasa_

_Dua tahun telah berlalu_

_Saat musim panas_

_Sejak pertemuanKu dengan Mu_

**-1 Agust 2010-**

Perlahan mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Hinata dan Neji setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu untuk sampai dari Bandara menuju Desa Konoha, akhirnya berhenti juga. Begitu sampai, dari dalam mobil pribadi milik keluarga Hyuuga itu, Kita dapat melihat hamparan rerumputan hijau yang terawat dengan baik, pepohonan yang begitu lebat akan dedaunannya, dan juga beraneka ragam bunga yang bermekaran dengan aneka warnanya yang eksotic.

Inilah pemandangan yang akan kalian dapatkan, jika mengunjungi Konohagakure –salah satu desa terpencil yang terletak dipulau Hokkaido– pada saat musim panas. Seorang sopir yang mengemudikan mobil itu, beranjak dari bangku kemudinya untuk membukakan pintu mobil kepada majikannya (Hinata), Namun ternyata rasa ketakjuban seorang Hinata terhadap pesona yang disuguhkan desa tempat _Sensei_-nya tinggal dan dirawat itu mampu mengungguli kecepatan langkah sang sopir untuk membukakan pintunya. Dengan mata yang berbinar, Hinata segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Dengan langkah berlari kecil, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju hamparan bunga yang berada tepat di depan pekarangan tempat tinggal Sensei-nya itu.

Hinata tahu persis akan hoby dari Sensei-nya itu, oleh karenanya Hinata sangat yakin sekali pastilah bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dengan indah itu adalah hasil dari seseorang yang memang sengaja menanam bibit-bibit bunga itu dan merawatnya dengan baik, sehingga bunga-bunga itupun dengan senang hati tumbuh dengan indah, memamerkan pesona-nya kepada siapapun yang melihatnya.

Satu persatu bunga yang bermekaran itupun ia ciumi, sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan keindahan irisan bola matanya. Hinata menciumi bunga yang memiliki corak yang sama dengan kedua irisan mata indah yang ia miliki sejak lahir -Violet–. meresapi keharuman yang ia rasakan di tiap rongga pernafasannya, lalu secara perlahan ia hembuskan. Sungguh suatu keindahan alam yang sangat jarang ditemukan.

**Disclaimmer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Natsu no Himawari © Kina Echizen**

ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah akibat unsure ketidak disengaja/ Saya tidak tahu sama sekali. Karena fic ini murni dari imajinasi Author berdasarkan request-an Yutaka Aoyama.

I Hope you Like it! n_n

**-Summer-**

Seseorang dari arah belakang, menghampiri Hinata.

"Apakah kau menyukai tempat ini?"

Tanya seseorang yang memiliki nama lengkap Hyuuga Neji –Kakak sepupu Hinata– yang sedari tadi mengamati Hinata dari belakang. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memberikan senyuman yang terukir indah di wajah mungilnya.

"Kau boleh saja bermain-main selama masih berada disini, tapi…kau tidak boleh melupakan tujuan utama kita ke Konoha, kau masih ingat kan Hinata?" tanya Neji memastikan.

"Ya, aku ingat!" jawab Hinata pelan, terbersit sedikit penyesalan karena ia hampir saja melupakan tujuan utama mereka mengunjungi desa Konoha ini.

Ya…sebetulnya di liburan musim panas tahun ini, mereka dikejutkan dengan kabar gembira terkait dengan _Sensei_-nya –Yuhi Kurenai–, yang dikabarkan bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini akan segera melahirkan anak pertamanya. Hasil benih cinta-nya dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai di dunia ini, bahkan di dunia kedua-nya kelak sekalipun. Seorang pria –yang berstatus Suami Kurenai– yang kini telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya, tuk menghadap Sang Pencipta. Walau demikian, hal itu tidaklah kemudian membuatnya untuk berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Karena ketahuilah, disaat-saat sekarang ini –moment menjelang kelahiran Sang buah hati– Kurenai justru merasa sangat bahagia. Kesedihan dan kesepian yang selama ini ia rasakan, seolah terobati dengan kehadiran sang anak yang akan ia lahirkan sebentar lagi.

Dan sesungguhnya, Hinata sejak dulu –pada saat masih mengenyam pendidikan di Sekolah Dasar yang ia terima dibawah bimbingan Kurenai sensei– telah menganggap Sensei-nya itu sebagai seorang Ibu. Tumbuh di lingkungan yang serba berkecukupan namun tidaklah menjamin Hinata untuk mendapatkan semua yang ia butuhkan. 'Kasih sayang seorang Ibu', itulah yang sedari dulu ia dambakan, hingga pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan itu semua dari seorang bernama Kurenai. Menjadikannya sesosok Ibu yang mampu memberikan kehangatan dan kasih sayang, yang memang dari dulu ia inginkan dan ia rindukan.

Faktanya, dahulu pada saat Hinata berusia 2 tahun, Nyonya dari Keluarga Hyuuga itu meninggal dunia akibat penyakit hepatitis yang dideritanya. Membuat kondisi fisiknya terus-menerus melemah, hingga pada akhirnya menghembuskan nafas yang terakhirnya tepat di hari pertama memasuki musim semi. Meninggalkan dunia tanpa sempat memberikan sesuatu yang kelak Hinata butuhkan.

'Kasih sayang Ibu'.

Neji yang bersatus sebagai Kakak sepupu Hinata pun sebenarnya bernasib serupa. Sejak lahir sang Ibu telah tiada, bahkan di usianya yang menginjak 4 tahun, ketika ia terlanjur telah menganggap Ibu Hinata adalah sosok untuk Ibunya juga, iapun dengan terpaksa harus menerima kenyataan pahit itu lagi 'kehilangan seorang Ibu' untuk yang kedua kalinya. Membuatnya sedikit trauma untuk menilai seseorang, terlebih untuk seorang yang suatu saat ia sayangi dan kemudian akan meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya. Tidak akan, dan Neji tidak mau hal itu terulang kembali untuk ketiga kalinya. Oleh sebab itu Neji tidak ingin menganggap Kurenai sebagai sosok yang dapat mewakili seorang Ibu layaknya Hinata yang sedari dulu menganggapnya demikian.

Kurang lebih selama 6 tahun semenjak kematian Ibunya Hinata, mereka (Neji dan Hinata) tinggal di Konohagakure untuk mengenyam pendidikan sekolah dasarnya. Namun mendadak kepala keluarga Hyuuga –Hyuuga Hiashi– yang merupakan Ayah Hinata itu memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo. Disamping untuk urusan bisnis yang memang perusahaannya tersebut berada di Tokyo, akan tetapi keputusan untuk pindahannya itu juga merupakan salah satu upayanya untuk melupakan kenangan menyedihkan yang sudah cukup mereka terima selama berada di Desa kelahirannya tersebut.

Walau pada awalnya Hinata tidak menyetujui keputusan yang berkesan mendadak dan sepihak dari Ayahnya itu, akan tetapi lambat laun Hiashi mampu memberikan pengertian yang bijak, yang lebih dapat diterima oleh Hinata. Sehingga ketika di usianya menginjak 8 tahun (Hinata) dan pada saat itu Neji berusia 10 tahun, mereka semua sepakat pindah ke Tokyo. Meninggalkan berbagai kenangannya di Desa itu.

Konohagakure.

Dan kini, setelah 4 tahun berlalu. Mereka kembali, menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panasnya untuk menemani Sensei tercinta di Konoha. Sebuah desa yang mungkin akan memberikanmu sebuah kisah yang dapat kau tuangkan dilembar kertas tugas mengarangmu, dengan membayangkan kembali di dalam otakmu '_Apa yang kau lihat'_, setelah kau ingat, kau dapat memulai menuangkan tiap tinta yang kau gunakan untuk mendeskriptifkannya di kertas putihmu. Lalu dengan menggunakan hatimu yang kau gunakan untuk mengingat '_Perasaan apa yang telah kau peroleh'_, hingga kau dapat curahkan kenangan itu dalam tiap-tiap kata yang kau tulis pada lembaran kertas kehidupanmu.

Ya…setidaknya itulah sebagian gambaran yang akan dialami oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Kembali dengan lembar kisah yang baru.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Natsu no Himawari-

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Kau Percaya Takdir Tuhan?'_

Setelah barang-barang yang dibawa selesai dibereskan, Hinata dan Neji pun bergegas menuju rumah sakit tempat Kurenai-san dirawat dan akan melakukan persalinan. Rumah sakit itupun hanya berjarak lima belas menit lamanya waktu yang harus ditempuh dari tempat tinggal Kurenai dan itu sanggup mereka tempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Sungguh terdapat banyak perbedaan dengan apa yang mereka rasakan selama perjalanan. Jika mereka berada di Tokyo –tempat tinggal keluarga Hyuuga saat ini– mungkin mereka akan lebih memilih menaiki mobil sekalipun untuk menempuh lokasi yang berjarak dekat, atau opsi kedua yaitu, tidak keluar rumah sama sekali. Entah mengapa, mereka merasa bahwa teriknya matahari yang mereka rasakan di Tokyo dengan yang sekarang mereka rasakan di Konoha cukup berbeda. Benarkah? Apa hanya suggest mereka saja?.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi jarak yang harus mereka tempuh untuk sampai di rumah sakit. namun sekali lagi, bola mata indah keunguan itu kembali berbinar untuk kesekian kalinya sejak mereka tiba di Desa ini.

Hinata memandang lekat-lekat bunga berkelopak kuning yang tumbuh di dekat sebuah kedai kecil bertuliskan 'Ramen Ichiraku'.

Sudah sejak lama, Hinata ingin melihat terlebih menyentuhnya secara langsung bunga matahari yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat di berbagai buku, majalah, televisi, bahkan sekalipun menyentuhnya, maka fakta yang ada, bahwa bunga yang ia sentuh itu adalah sebuah bunga tiruan. Replica dari bunga matahari yang terbuat dari bahan tertentu.

Setelah sekiranya puas memandangi bunga matahari itu. Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat dirawatnya Kurenai.

**-Konoha Hospital-**

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Neji segera menghampiri tempat yang bertuliskan 'Receptionist' diikuti oleh Hinata dibelakangnya, untuk menanyakan ruangan yang menjadi tempat dirawatnya Kurenai-san. Dan salah satu suster itupun menjawab,

"tempat Kurenai-san dirawat berada di lantai dua rumah sakit ini, Anda bisa menaiki anak tangga yang ada di sana, lalu setelah dilantai dua dari arah tangga ambil sebelah kanan lalu jalan terus hingga menemukan ujung dari koridor, tepat dikamar nomor 15–"

"Arigatou"

timpal Hinata singkat, kemudian bergegas menuju ruangan yang sebetulnya belum sepenuhnya dijelaskan oleh suster yang mengenakan name tag bertuliskan 'Yamanaka Ino' yang terpampang di dada sebelah kiri seragam putihnya. Dan Neji, seorang yang belum beranjak dari tempat tersebut, hanya mampu melihat punggung sepupunya –yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya- itu yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri tanpa sempat mencegahnya. Kemudian Neji pun kembali memalingkan tubuhnya menghadap kea rah suster yang ada dihadapannya untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan dari penjelasan yang sesaat sempat terhenti.

Mengerti akan hal itu, Ino pun melanjutkan

"Eto…, Kurenai-san dirawat dikamar 152"

Dan segera, setelah menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sekali, Neji akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tersebut.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ini adalah sebuah rumah sakit kecil dan kuno. Itu bisa kita nilai jika melihat alat-alat yang tersedia di rumah sakit Konoha ini, tidaklah terlalu canggih, karena memang pada dasarnya mereka lebih mengunggulkan system pengobatan tradisional, seperti dengan meramu obat-obatan herbal dan juga teraphy.

Lalu kita juga dapat menilainya dari segi bangunan. Dimana bangunannya tersebut sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu-kayu yang menampilkan kesan tradisional. Walau demikian kayu-kayu yang menjadi fondasi rumah sakit ini sangatlah kokoh. Kaca-kaca berbentuk persegi panjang yang berjejer rapih di setiap dinding kayunya. Membiaskan sinar matahari yang menyusup dan menyinari tiap-tiap jendela berkaca bening itu, sehingga sinarnya pun menembus dan menyinari tiap-tiap lorong. Memberikan suatu imajinasi, seolah-olah kau tengah berada di suatu hutan pinus dengan cahaya matahari yang menyusup melalui sela-sela pepohonan sebagai penerangnya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tibalah Hinata di penghujung lorong lantai dua rumah sakit ini. Di situ terdapat dua pintu kamar rawat yang saling berhadapan, dimana salah satu dari pintu tersebut terdapat _Sensei_ yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

CKLEK

Tanpa mencari tahu terlebih dahulu, Hinata membuka pintu yang bernomorkan '153'.

Begitu melihat ke arah sebuah ranjang -berukuran untuk satu orang- berseprai putih polos itu, ia menangkap dengan kedua mata lavendenya sesosok orang yang berada di balik selimut putih yang digunakannya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang tengah tertidur itu. Hinata, merasa yakin sosok yang dilihatnya itu adalah Kurenai, maka tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia pun langsung memeluk tubuh seseorang yang tengah terbaring di ruangan 153 itu.

Keinginannya untuk memberikan sebuah kejutan klasik kepada Kurenai pun, akhirnya mendapatkan predikat _Gagal dengan sempurna_ ketika mengetahui sesosok manusia berambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang kini berada dipelukan Hinata. Dia adalah…

"Ha…?" merasa tidur siangnya terusik dan _nyawa kesadarannya_ belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, pria itu pun hanya merespon dengan tampang yang masih mengantuk dan sesekali menguap lebar.

Hinata membenamkan kepala di dada seseorang –yang sampai detik ini ia kira adalah Kurenai– dalam pelukannya, Tapi tunggu…bukankah Kurenai sudah jelas manusia ber_genre_ '_**wanita**_' , tapi kenapa suaranya seperti '_**pria**_' ?

"Ehh?" karena penasaran, Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat dan memastikan, apakah dugaanya yang tidak masuk akal tentang '_Kurenai telah ganti kelamin ?_' itu benar atau tidak.

Setelah durasi dua menit waktu yang Hinata gunakan untuk menge_check_ seseorang yang berada di hadapannya, dengan keyakinan penuh, ia pun berkata…

"S-sensei cosplay _waria _? " Innocent, sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pria tersebut.

_Apa dia bilang? Waria…? Aku…?_

"O-oi jangan seenaknya ya, aku ini 1000% pria tau…, biar ku tunjukka-"

belum sempat pria bermata biru laut itu menunjukkan _sesuatu_ untuk meyakinkan Hinata bahwa dirinya adalah pria tulen, namun sebuah telapak tangan berhasil mendarat dengan cepat ke arah pipi kanannya.

PLAK

"Kyaa…Hentai…" histeris Hinata sambil lari berhambur ke luar ruangan yang ternyata di huni oleh pasien bernama 'Uzumaki Naruto', tanpa memperdulikan korban _tampar lari_ yang kini tengah mengelus-elus sebelah pipinya yang berceplak telapak tangan berwarna merah – bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri seberapa perihnya tamparan itu –

"Ck, kenapa sih…, padahal aku hanya ingin menunjukkan luka-luka ini" gerutu Naruto, lalu kembali berbaring diranjangnya, melanjutkan aktivitas tidur siangnya yang tadi sempat terusik.

Kedua tangannya ia silang di belakang kepala kuningnya sebagai tumpuan, dan kelopak indah berwarna biru laut itupun kembali ia pejamkan. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia buka kembali kelopak matanya, menatap kosong langit-langit ruangannya dan entah kenapa Naruto mulai kepikiran akan kejadian barusan

"Siapa ya gadis aneh itu? Sepertinya tidak asing"

_._

_._

_._

_._

Setelah yakin dirinya sudah jauh dari jangkauan '_Alien kuning-ero_' itu, Hinata menghentikan aktivitas lari marathonnya. Ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari keningnya dengan menggunakan sapu tangan seraya mengatur irama nafasnya yang memburu. Hinata tidak habis berfikir, bisa-bisanya ia bertemu dengan makhluk seperti itu di Desa kelahirannya –yang dulu ia fikir tempat keberadaan orang-orang yang sangat ia cintai dan berharga tinggal dengan sejuta kenangan yang dimilikinya– itu harus berubah imej menjadi _tempat keberadaan orang-orang mutan atau alien-ero?_. Tidak…, Hinata tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Namun sesaat Hinata kembali berfikir…

"Eh, siapa ya laki-laki _hentai_ itu? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat sebelumnya?

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Apakah Pertemuan Ku dengan Mu, Sebuah Takdir?'_

_**-To Be Continued-**_

P.S : Konbanwa…, Ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom Naruto (berdasarkan request-an Yutaka Aoyama) bagaimana Senpai, apakah ente puas ? klo sekiranya kurang memuaskan, saya akan pergi ke Myoboku-Yama untuk bertapa, kali aja dapet ide cerita #Plaked –Modus untuk kabur XD

Sekali lagi Gomen, klo terdapat unsure humor yang mampu membuat jangkring terjangkit penyakit _Bisu_ muncul di Fic (yang pada awalnya Author berniat dlm gubuk (?) hati terdalamnya untuk membuat fic bergenre Angst/Hurt, yang entah bagaimana caranya jadi melenceng 360 derajat dari alur awal), Gomen-Gomen-Gomenne~ #Ojigi

Oleh karena itu saya sangat mengharapkan Kritik/Saran dalam bentuk apapun itu, semoga dengan begitu saya bisa lebih baik lagi… ^^v

Akhir kata…

**Mind to Review, Onegaishimasu m(_ _)m *ojigi**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Klik Here**


End file.
